The present invention is related to multistage transistor amplifiers. In particular, it relates to an amplifier which has comparatively low current consumption and which may be fabricated by thin-film hybrid techniques.
Known multistage transistor amplifiers of the type described in the Valvo Handbook, Hybrid Circuits, March 1975, page 505, although they include successive amplifier stages with d.c. feedback, have a relatively high current consumption compared to discrete amplifiers designed for a corresponding output power. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multistage transistor amplifier that, for a given output power, has a greatly reduced current consumption in comparison with that of prior art amplifiers. An advantage of the invention is that a relatively small power supply may be employed thereby significantly decreasing the costs of production and operation.